Next to You
by MegannRosemary
Summary: After turning down Casey's proposal, Jane needs escape the city and do some serious thinking. When she and Maura spend a few days at a cottage together, there is nothing to stop them from realizing what has always been right in front of them. Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli and Isles. **

**-Idea from the bettyhooker on tumblr. **

* * *

Next to You

_- By MegannRosemary_

* * *

One

Jane pushed open Maura's front door, absentmindedly making a mental note when it squeaked to bring some WD40 the next time she comes over. "Maura, you home?" She called, though she knew the answer would be yes, not having needed to use her keys.

Since Casey left, everything had gone back to normal, in fact it was as if nothing ever happened. Jane came over nearly every night for dinner, bringing take out or a bottle of wine when they had a particularly difficult case. Sunday brunch was spent with Angela and sometimes the other Rizzoli boys. When the caseload wasn't too heavy, they'd meet for a run in the park or drinks at the Dirty Robber.

But pretending and ignoring isn't enough anymore, it weighed her down.

She found Maura in the kitchen, stirring something on the stove. It smelled delicious, basil and garlic, but she didn't have the energy to take a peek like she usually did. The brunette collapsed on a stool, her forehead hitting the cool granite countertop with a thud. She couldn't tell if Maura noticed or not but she spoke anyway, blurting, "Maura, I need to go."

"Go where?" Her voice traveled closer.

"Go away, out of the city, far away."

Maura covered her hand with her own, "Alright, where are we going?"

"You're coming with me?" She looked up then incredulous, though she'd hoped she would.

"If you'd like." The honey-blonde nodded, "When are we going?"

Not where, not why, not how, just a promise to be there. Unlike Casey. She shook herself, it wasn't right to compare the two, not fair to Maura to even link them in the same thought process. But they were, Maura and Casey balancing out her life, one on each side as friend and lover. With Casey gone, there was only Maura and yet it was still balanced. Maura was everything, and that was most confusing of all.

She was showing Maura the route they would take up to Canada when the kitchen door burst open and Angela wandered in. "I had some extra lemon meringue pie today, I though you girls might like some."

"Thank you Angela, wont you stay for a piece?"

She looked uncomfortably back at the blazing lights in the guesthouse, where Lt. Cavanaugh must be. "I really should be going." Then a mothers' eyes noticed the map on the iPad that was propped against the pepper grinder, "Oh where are you going?"

"I need a break Ma, we're going to the lake."

"The lake," She raised her eyebrows in surprise and put her hand on Maura's shoulder, "You know me and Mr. Rizzoli honeymooned there."

"Ma!" Jane blushed and her gaze whipped to the blonde.

"What," She feigned innocence, "That was before all the celebrities started building vacation homes in Muskoka."

Maura nodded with genuine interest, such was her heart.

The eldest Rizzoli clapped her hands with excitement, "Oh Maura, we should go shopping tomorrow before you leave and pick out a pretty night gown."

They both turn to Jane, one with a look of surprise, the other with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Ma, it's not like that," Jane tried.

She shrugged and sashayed out the door, "Enjoy the pie ladies."

"I see the location wasn't entirely random," Maura raised her eyebrows.

Jane mumbled her explanation around a bite of meringue, "We used to rent the cottage for a couple weeks in the summer when we were kids."

"Ahhh I see, I thought perhaps you had a sudden craving for Muskoka chairs and Molson Canadian."

"That too, " Jane chuckled, scooping up a bite of the lemon filling.

* * *

It was just getting dark when they pulled into the gravel driveway and the trees looked black against the dusky blue sky. Upon stepping out of the car, they were immediately embraced by the scent of pine and dry leaves, wood smoke and lake. The air is soft against their skin, with quiet edges of frost to remind them of the winter to come, and underlying notes of warmth to remember the summer not long past. It's fresh and clean, their lungs rejoicing in gratitude.

Maura stretched, raising her hands in the air before bending gracefully to touch her toes, her back arched like a kitten. She righted herself, her blonde curls plagued with static from the long drive. "It's just lovely here Jane."

"Just wait til you see everything, I love it, you'll love it." Jane ushered her friend into the cabin, dragging her heavier suitcase and her own lighter duffle bag. "Go ahead, it's unlocked."

She looked surprised but pushed open the door all the same.

"Tadaaa." The brunette reached for the light switch, flicking it on with a flourish. "It's not much but it's a lot of fun."

Maura dropped the bags of food that she'd been carrying on the kitchen table and let Jane give her a little tour.

She rubbed her hands together with excitement, "So as you can see it's pretty small. The kitchen- living room-dining area is all open here..."

The older woman glanced around at the light moss green walls, accented golden pine beams and a gleaming ceiling. The floor was also pine, but it's darkened with age and well worn in places, the nicks and scratches telling the stories of hundreds that came before them. The collection of knickknacks was impressive, from century old skates and snowshoes to a substantial collection of stubbie beer bottles. She turned around several times, taking it all in, before facing her friend, her eyes glowing amber in the warm light, "It looks so cozy, I expect elves to pop out of the woodwork."

Jane rolled her eyes, and poked her lightly in the stomach. She teased, "Ok what was in that milkshake you had?" They'd stopped on the highway to have dinner, burgers at the famous Webbers, just like she always had as a kid when they came for the summer.

"Well, I would expect..." Maura began.

"Don't answer that," Jane pressed a finger to her lips as she passed by her to continue the tour. She was momentarily speechless, surprised by their softness and wondered what her lips might feel against her own. But it's only a passing thought, gone before they reach the other side of the room. "The porch is out the side there, that's where us kids used to sleep in the summer." She grinned then, memories flooding the depths of her dark brown eyes, "We stayed up far too late every night, we thought Ma and Pop had no idea. God, we picked on Tommy so much. It was great."

She grabbed their bags again and showed them to the only bedroom, "The bathroom is across the hall, ok? You can drink the water and all so don't worry."

Maura slipped her hands into the pockets of her slacks, studying the room. It was cozy as the rest of the cottage had been, the walls painted a warm ochre and the furnishings a deep mahogany. Then her breath caught in a giggle and she simpered, "Is that the honeymoon bed?"

Jane tossed the pillows from the bed at her, "Shut up Maura, I don't even want to think about all the people who have slept in it." She shuddered with dramatic exaggeration, heading to the closet to grabs sheets, a thick goose down duvet and a colourful quilt.

Together they make the bed, Maura straightening it to perfection when they were done.

"Uh do you mind..."The brunette gestured to her duffle.

"Oh of course, I'll go put the food away."

Jane returned to the main room several minutes later in a red plaid shirt and comfortable jeans that looked like they had been around since the nineties. "Thanks Maura," She murmured when she saw the food had disappeared.

"Not a problem. Are you hungry?"

"Naw, I'm good." She crooked her thumb at the fireplace, "I'm gonna go check and see if they left us some firewood."

"A real fire Jane?" She sighed dreamily, "I so wish we could have them in the city."

"We'll see, don't get your hopes up." But she could see they were already up.

When she returned, the blonde was curled on the couch, nursing a glass of wine and staring at the empty hearth. When she caught sight of Jane, arms piled high with wood and a plastic bucket full of kindling dangling from her fingers, she yet out a yelp of excitement.

She jumped up to grab the bucket from her hands and waited patiently as she set the wood down in the iron rack. Kneeling beside her in front of the fireplace, Maura pulled a wood chip out of her tangled curls , "You know Jane, you look like a lumberjack." Then she doubled over with laughter, using Jane for support, "You're a lumberjane."

"Did you just make a joke" Jane chuckled, adding some newspaper to the beginnings of fire and a few pieces of kindling.

"I did, and it was quite good wasn't it." She continued to laugh quietly, her light eyes sparking with amusement as they watched her every move.

"It was wonderful." The brunette added a few larger logs and waited for them to catch. Then she held out a hand and helped her friend up from the dusty floor.

They sat by the fire while the cottage warmed up, Maura sipping on her glass of wine and Jane taking pulls off a local microbrew.

"Are you ready to talk Jane?"

"Talk about what?" She picked at the label on the bottle, the corner lifting off from the condensation.

"About why you needed to get away," Maura replied bluntly.

"I need to think about things."

"Things?"

Jane sighed, she wanted so badly to tell Maura everything. All the confusing thoughts and the realization of just what had been in front of their faces the entire time. But she couldn't do that, she couldn't put the burden on Maura's shoulders. "After Casey, I..I've started to realize something."

She waited, letting the brunette talk freely. The wood snapped and crackled, filling the silence.

"I don't think I can tell you just yet, but you'll be the first to know." She smiled gratefully, "I'm really glad you came this weekend Maur."

"It really is lovely here," She stretched out her feet in Jane's lap and the brunette began to massage them, pressing the ball of her thumb into the arch of her foot. She moved in tight circles and smooth lines, her long fingers tickled and danced at her ankles.

Maura shivered with a sharp intake of breath.

"Sorry, cold hands?"

"No, it just feels good."

Jane pressed again and the blonde moaned.

Something tightened in her belly, energy and fire.

Their eyes locked as Jane continued to work her magic. Little sighs escaped from Maura's parted lips and her eyes darkened with an emotion they had yet to share so blatantly, so unguarded.

Desire.

Jane finished the massage, keeping her gaze on the fire, the cluttered decorations, the carpet, anything but Maura's intuitive gaze. She patted her calf affectionately when she was done, "What do you say we call it a night? It was a long drive."

The blonde nodded, stretching gracefully as was her habit.

After performing their nightly routines, they slipped beneath the soft sheets and the heavy quilt. Even with the light off, the room was well lit in the soft pale light of the moon. It shone brightly through the window and illuminated the bed, but despite the spotlight, their reserve from earlier disappeared.

Maura whispered that they could see the stars, happily pointing out the constellations.

They settled on their own sides, their breathing evening out. This was one of her favourite things, to be able to relax so completely in the presence of another person. If she was being honest with herself, Maura was the only one she could completely relax around, even in sleep.

Falling asleep beside someone is to be completely vulnerable, and she hated that in most situations. Jane Rizzoli was a tough cop, she didn't need a man, she was strong, she was not vulnerable. But the fact of the matter was, she could have Maura in her life and she didn't have to choose between her strength and the magnificence of truly opening yourself up to another person.

With Maura, it was easy. It wasn't that she didn't care enough, and just that she wanted the easy way out. She cared very much that it was easy to open herself so completely so as to sleep beside her. It was that it was right.

She rolled towards her, careful to keep her distance, and with a sleepy sigh she rested her hand on Maura hip over the patchwork quilt.

The other woman didn't move for several minutes and Jane wondered if she had already fallen asleep. But then she slipped her hand from beneath the blankets and covered Jane's hand with her own. Their fingers intertwined, anchoring them in sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to bettyhooker's "lumberjane" breakfast for prompting this story! I thought it was going to be a lot less serious, but I hope you enjoy :) Thanks for reading xx**

**P.S. Guys I will continue, another few chapters but nothing super long :) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli and Isles**

**-Idea from the bettyhooker on tumblr. **

* * *

Two

* * *

Jane woke up to something tickling her nose and a warm soft body pressed to her front. She shifted slightly to rub at her nose and the woman in her arms shifted with her, snuggling back into her embrace. She was overwhelmed by the scent of fruity shampoo, wood spoke and musk. It was Maura, it had always been Maura, but now every sense was heightened and ever cell in her body hummed with awareness.

With fox-like quickness she slipped from the bed and into her age old jeans, soft and supple against her skin like an old friend's embrace. She switched her t-shirt and threw on the same unbuttoned flannel shirt from the day before. In bare feet, she padded to the kitchen and she threw a few logs onto the burning coals.

The brunette started a pot of coffee and leaned against the counter as it brewed. She stood by, focusing on the gurgle and hiss of the water and the rich smell of fresh coffee. The smell alone was enough to wake up some of her frantic thoughts. Her feelings, her questions, her doubts were flying a mile a minute. She couldn't pin down a single confusing thought and confront it like she so wanted.

The second the pot held enough of the dark aromatic liquid she poured it into a large ceramic mug. The first sip was strong and bitter and burnt her tongue. Her second flowed hot and sharp down her throat. The third sip was bursting in flavour as the coffee had cooled enough to taste, earthy and heady spices, it sharpened her senses and focuses her mind.

She'd been thinking for years now, about how much she loved her friend, and about how much her feelings pushed past that boundary of friendship. She realized then that she hadn't come here to think, she'd come here to be, to be with Maura. No amount of thinking would change how she felt, it was time to simply accept them and allow the pieces to fall into place, however that may be. In the best or worst case, at least those puzzle pieces would stop tumbling around in the box, meaningless and shapeless.

She filled her mug again, this time doctoring it with milk and sugar. She relished the smoothness on her tongue and sighed happily. She was simply going to be with Maura, no thinking, no restraining the desire that threatened to explode, she would have no secrets.

Jane chuckled to herself in the empty kitchen, this wasn't her, she wasn't like this. This was reckless, this was fearless, but she had nothing left to lose, not when the weight of the world threatened to crush her.

Whistling now, she fired up the gas burners on the stove and started mixing up some eggs.

Maura is usually up before the sun, but the fresh air and the long drive from the day before meant she shuffled into the kitchen much later. She had Jane's thick socks pulled to her knees and her nightgown hit her mid thigh. The sleep tousled blonde was drowsy, her eyes barely open when she came to lean against the counter to inspect the sizzling frying pans. Then she's drawn by some unexplainable force into the circle of Jane's arms. She wrapped an arm around her waist and snuggled into her shoulder until the tantalizing smell of sizzling bacon and fresh coffee woke her up completely.

"Good morning." Jane glanced down at the woman in her arms, her heat beating erratically. _Don't think, just be_, she told herself.

"Moring," She sighed sleepily, her breath hot on Jane's neck.

The brunette nibbled on her lip, taking in her friend's attire. Silk and lace in pale purple, what Maura might call lavender. It's sexy, it's sweet. She wondered if in fact Maura and her mother had gone shopping or if this was one of Maura's own nightgowns. It wasn't one she'd seen before but maybe it was reserved for vacations to cabins at the lake. She shook her head, tearing her attention to the way the lace fell over the curves of her breasts. _Don't think, just be. _It opened her up to a real of tantalizing details she'd never dreamed of, her decision was never so clear. She changed the subject on herself and asked, "Uh, aren't you cold?"

"No, its cozy in here, thank you." Maura shook her head, blonde curls tickling Jane's chest, "What did you make?"

The brunette winked then, "A lumberjane breakfast."

She pulled back to look up at her smiling face, eyes wide with amusement, "Really!"

"Yes, Maura."

"But it'll still my joke," She pouted adorably, glancing from the meal to the woman before her.

Jane leaned forward, inches away from kissing her full pink lips, but then she smoothly moved past her to reach for some paper towel. "It's still your joke," She chuckled, wrapping her arms around her waist. Deftly, she stirred the eggs and flipped the bacon onto a paper towel. "Alright, shall we eat."

"Oh yes!" She poured a mug of coffee and quickly settled herself at the table, cloth napkin spread over her lap. "So what does a lumberjane breakfast entail?"

"We have some French toast here, eggs, bacon and some berries." She reached for another dish and placed it on a heat trivet, "And hash browns for me because I know you don't like them."

Maura hummed appreciatively around a bite of French Toast, " How come you don't cook for me at home?"

Home.

"My talents only surface up here at the lake," She teased.

Maura giggled, reaching across her hand and squeezing it affectionately. "I see then, we'll have to come here a lot more often."

"You don't hate it?"

"No" She looked surprised, "Not at all."

"Well feel free to come here whenever or with whoever you like, now that you know the secret. I'll give you the name of the person we rent it from."

"Thank you Jane, but I'd really only like to come here with you, in the winter with snow all around or in the summer... Oh it would be marvellous. Maybe we should even get our own cottage up here what do you think?" She prattled on, moving the eggs around on her plate to sack up the maple syrup, entirely oblivious to Jane's silent awe,

When they were finished, Jane shooed Maura away to get dressed and tackled the cleaning of the small kitchen.

Then she returned in stiff tight jeans that hugged her every curve, Jane wanted to pull her close and slip her hands into the back pockets to cup her hands gorgeous ass.

"What do you say we go for a walk, burn off some of that food," Maura asked, patting her already flat stomach.

The two women left the cabin without locking it, something Maura marveled at, before setting off down the dusty gravel road. The pine trees lining the road shed rusty red pine needles that were a soft carpet beneath their feet.

Maura caught sight of a particularly bright red leaf and rushed off the side to scoop it up.

"Hey Maur, don't go too far off the road ok, it's hunting season."

She whirled around and came running back, gluing herself to Jane's side.

The brunette nudged her with her elbow, "We'll be ok on the road, but I'd be careful if you go up the back hill."

"Alright, thank you." She nodded thoughtfully, remaining close for a few more minutes.

The colourful fall leaves, maple, oak and poplar, fell in fiery patters over the forest floor. Maura scampered ahead like a small child, running shoes barely making a sound, her hair bouncing in a high pony tail. "Oh look at this leaf, and this one!" She came running back with a bouquet of red and orange and brilliant yellow leaves, "Aren't these pretty."

"They're lovely Maura" She grinned with amusement and affection at the pure joy in her features, the way her entire body vibrated with excitement. "You know we have leaves like that in the States too?"

She nodded, the ponytail bobbing up and down, "These are different, of course the tree's are the same species but there certainly would be genetic differences due to the..."

"Maura." Jane interrupted with a signature eye roll.

"Oh," She shook her head to dislodge the science that sat on the tip of her tongue, "It seems like they also feel special. I shouldn't feel anything for leaves but..."

"They are special," Jane agreed with a soft smile. She bent then, picking up an orange leaf, the ends flaming with red, "How about this?"

"Oh Jane it's perfect." She added it to the bouquet and slipped her hand into Jane's as they rounded a bend in the road.

Her hand tingled. Her heart jumped.

* * *

They spent the afternoon reading on the dock, stripped to t-shirts and their pants polled up to their knees in hopes of soaking up some vitamin D.

Jane lolled in a Muskoka chair with a crime novel while Maura perched cross-legged in her own, studying her iPad in her lap.

The brunette glanced over from under the brim of her baseball cap, "Maura, this is a vacation! Are you working?"

"No," She grinned, "I'm following up on TWIV. It came out Thursday and I barely got the chance to listen to the podcast, let alone read all the accompanying articles."

"TWIV?" Jane lay her book on her chest, her voice lowering in a teasing vibrato. "No wait let me guess. Tighty Whities in Virginia. Ten Wives and Illegal Vitamin. Terrifying Whales in Venezuela."

Maura returned with an exasperated sigh, "This Week In Virology."

"Maura!" She yelped, "You said you weren't working!"

"It's not work! I find it interesting!" The honey blonde protested, brow furling in consternation.

"Mhmmm." Jane shook her head, unable to keep a laugh from escaping her lips.

Maura stuck out her tongue pertly, "You're reading a crime novel, that's like work."

"That's different."

The blonde stared her down.

"Alright, we'll vacation however we want to vacation." She returned her nose to her book.

Maura was giggling some twenty minutes later and Jane looked up incredulously, "Are you really giggling at germs?"

"There not germs-"She stopped herself and focused on the point at hand, "Just come see." She gestured widely to the brunette who came to sit on the wide arm of the chair. Maura gripped her thigh as she leaned closer to balance the iPad between them to show her a short video clip. "They showed this at a conference a few years ago and I just remembered it." She pointed, "Look they made a time-lapse video of a cell with a piece of debris, but it's funny because it looks like those light swords from that movie with the scary father."

"Lightsaber? from Starwars." Jane looked again at the jumping video and laughed out loud, it echoed over the bay. "You're right it totally does."

"Oh, can I show you another one?" Maura's excitement grew and her hand inched higher on her leg over the smooth denim towards the apex of her thighs.

Her skin burned beneath her touch. At that point she'd do just about anything Maura asked. A handful of videos later and Maura's pinky brushed over the seam, just below the zipper. Jane jumped back, quickly standing up beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"The uh suns going down and I thought you might be getting cold," She mumbled, skittering away to collect her book. For a moment, she contemplated jumping in the lake to cool down. Her _don't think, just be_ mantra was easier said than done, she was leaving herself open to Maura's touch and the power it wielded.

Jane insisted on making dinner that night, warm chili and fresh cornbread. She didn't have the patience to do so in town, but here she had all the time in the world and she quite enjoyed cooking. Mura teased her mercilessly again, already planning all the meals she wanted Jane to make over the next decade or so.

The sat by the fire, chatting about their childhood summers like never had before. Maura described the countless camps she'd been to and Jane recounted her times in the backwoods of Canada.

"I would have stuck up for you if I'd known you at camp," She murmured in response to a story about how girls had teased and taunted her. Jane tugged her to her feet and she bumped into her chest.

They stayed like that for a few moments, catching their balance, Maura's hand resting on Jane's chest to regain her equilibrium. She looked up though thick eyelashes, "And I would have let you show me how to build a fort in the wilds of Muskoka."

With that promise, they dampened the fire and climbed into bed as they had the night before. Maura immediately turned to fit herself along the curve of Jane's body, warmth and comfort overcoming them. Jane's hand rested on her hip but the other woman tugged it around to rest on her belly. Once again, anchoring them in sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I just started working so I may or may not slow down with the whole updating business. Also I figure I'll finish this in a few more chapter so let me know if there's a particular lakeside vacation fantasy you have and I'll add it in :) Thanks for the great response to this! It's fun :) **

**P.S. If you're into science/microbiology and you aren't listening to TWIV, you should its awesome :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli and Isles. **

* * *

Three

* * *

The region was graced with what one would call an Indian summer, a final wave of heat before the winter truly set in. The sun shone brightly that day, burning away the frost on the grass to shimmering dew drops. At mid morning, the temperature had already risen well over twenty degrees and the colourful fall leaves blew in a warm wind reminiscent of earlier months.

Maura's excitement bubbled from the combination of Jane's excellent coffee brewing skills and the summer warmth that had washed over them. She'd changed her outfit three times that morning already, adapting to the rising temperature and vying for the perfect cottage look. She flitted about while Jane finished the dishes, fanning herself with her hand and lifting her hair from the back of her neck.

The sweet smell of her perfume and the clean scent of shampoo wafted over to her with every turn Maura made about the kitchen. "Hey Maur, you're only making yourself hotter by running around like that."

She skipped over, "You think I'm hot."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Yes, but that's beside the point. You're going to give yourself heat stroke before eleven." She brushed damp fingers over a flushed cheek, "What do you say we go for a canoe ride? You can't fidget in there."

She'd never seen Maura like this, usually the woman was perfectly in control, calm and collected. She thought to herself, that she hadn't been the only one who had desperately need to get away from the world, Maura too needed the chance to thrive. Out here it was as if every cell in her body was free from the restraints of society and the restraints she'd put on herself. All the contained energy was being released and her soul sang with freedom.

"Oh yes! Oh Jane!" Hand in hand they raced down to the dock to where the canoe was tied. Then Maura paused, looking shyly at the brunette, "I've never actually been in a canoe before."

"That's alright, you wanna paddle?"

"Yes!" She brightened momentarily, clapping her hands, then sagged again, "I don't know how though."

"I'll show you. " She handed Maura a paddle and took one herself, demonstrating how to hold it. "Here put your hand over the top here and your other hand wraps around down here...Good Maura." She moved smoothly, twisting her upper body, "Now you switch hands when you switch sides, but if you're paddling with another person you don't switch sides. And if you're really good you don't switch by yourself either."

She fumbled with the paddle, "So, when do you switch?"

The brunette chuckled, "When you're gonna hit a rock and you need to save your ass rather than look graceful."

"I hope we don't hit a rock," Maura glanced nervously out over the softly rippling water.

"Nah, we're fine here in the bay I won't take you down the rapids," She finished with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Now what?" Maura gestured with the paddle clutched in her hands.

Jane demonstrated the smooth stroke, slicing through the air with grace.

Maura tried her damndest to mimic the other woman, but she wobbled slightly even on dry land.

Jane put down her own paddle and came to stand behind her friend. She covered her hands with her own, and in slow movements began to demonstrate the proper rhythm.

Almost immediately, heat crackled between them and tension grew. The mechanics of their actions was lost in the energy that drew them together, that had them focussing on the tantalizing way their bodies brushed together with every stroke. After several strokes, Maura looked back over her shoulder, whispering, "I think I've got it now."

"Cool, uh ok." She rubbed at the back of her neck, and fiddled with the hem of her shorts, "Let's get going."

They managed to make it into the boat without tipping and they began a leisurely, zig zagged, paddle across the bay. Eventfully Jane took control and steered them towards an island situated near the mouth of the large inlet. She manoeuvred them into a vee in the rocks and hopped out to tug the canoe up.

There was a brief exploration of the tiny rocky island, populated with three windswept cedars and a low-lying blueberry bush. They lounged on the lichen covered rocks, facing the sun to bask up its rays.

"I used to come hide here a lot as a teenager," Jane admitted, "It was my place to be alone."

She cleared her throat and continued tentatively, "I used to have a crush on the girl in that cottage over there. She was tiny, blonde and adorable. Nothing like me, which is probably why I liked her...that and the bikini she wore." She chuckled softly, closing her eyes at the memories. _Don't think_, Jane reminded herself, _just be_. "I'd daydream about her coming out to meet me on the island and that we would talk under the stars and I'd have my first kiss."

"Did she ever come?"

Jane shook her head, "Once during the day she met me here and we talked and swam a little. She told me she had a boyfriend and that was the end of that."

"Oh Jane, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," She answered truthfully. "I wasn't ready for a relationship like that, I think I really just needed those dreams you know?"

Maura nodded, "Fantasies are important for understanding oneself, and for being able to process thoughts you might otherwise not be able to face."

There were silent for some time after Jane's revelation, listening to lapping of the water and the rustle of the leaves.

Maura murmured, "Are you ready for a relationship like that now? Is that why you couldn't marry Casey?"

"Yes. I am." Jane replied honestly, though she wasn't quite able to meet Maura's eyes, instead she picked at the moss on the granite.

"I'm glad Jane," She placed her hand over Jane's, stilling it.

The brunette glanced up to meet her eyes then, blushing slightly under the bright sun, and held on tightly. "I didn't marry Casey because I wasn't me with him, I couldn't be myself. And yes, I guess my dreams are part of it, but it was a lot more basic than that."

"I know you'll find someone Jane, you're an amazing woman."

Jane squeezed her hand lightly, "I think that I already have."

Her eyes widened at that and she bit her lip as if not sure how to respond.

It would be the perfect moment to lean over and kiss her, her full lips pink and wet, but Jane stopped herself, it wasn't time yet.

Maura sensed her hesitation and jumped up, full of bubbling excitement again, "Let's go back! This time I'm steering!" The petite blonde woman skipped over the rocks to the canoe, her hair flying behind her and her laughter floating in the wind.

Jane shook her head, it was going to be a long trip home.

* * *

"Jane come, it's lovely out!" She heard over the sound of the whispering night.

The brunette dumped the bundle of logs she's carrying on the hearth and headed in the direction of Maura's voice. It was coming from the dock, she realized, and quickly headed down the path, whistling an unrecognizable tune.

Out of the corner of her eyes she caught sight of a flash of white and followed by a splash.

Jane hurried to the water's edge, stumbling over a branch and slipping on the pine needle covered path, thinking that the blonde had fallen in.

But moments later there was a childlike giggle and a whoop, accompanied by soft gurgles as she treaded water just past the end of the dock. "Oh Jane, the water is warm and refreshing."

Her bare feet hit the worn oak planks, soft and cool against her skin.

She didn't hesitate and hurriedly fumbled to throw her shirt and jeans to a pile on the dock. In her bra and panties, she took the plunge, jumping in to the dark waters.

Jane aimed her landing just beside the blonde, sending a small tidal wave and a fountain of water over the other woman.

She spluttered, wiping the water from her face. With her hair slicked back and her wide goofy smile, she resembled a drowned rat but to Jane it's the most beautiful sight she's witnessed in her life. It is a natural beauty that is glimmering with the reflection of the water.

"Hey," The brunette murmured.

"Hello," Maura returned primly, bobbing a little in the rippling water.

Though it was October, the water of the shallow lake still held the warmth of the summer. The night air was in cool contrast to the water that flowed about them.

"You were right, this is nice."

The blonde smirked knowingly, as if to say, _of course I'm right, aren't I always_.

They paddled about, never straying too far from the dock. The water was black silk against their skin, softly caressing and infinitely teasing.

Jane sculled in place, glancing up at the night sky where the first stars peppered the inky blackness. She began to speak, softly and melodically, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might." She closed her eyes and Maura joined her in the last line, "Make the wish I wish tonight."

"So what'd you wish for?" Jane glanced over, letting her feet sink to face the blonde.

"I can't tell you then it won't come true," She turned and faced her friend.

Their bodies melding against one on other beneath the warm water.

There was something about the darkness, the unknown that was so tantalizing. Anything could happen in the secret of night.

The soft friction as the bobbed beside each other had them drawing deep breathes. Their eyes locked, dark onyx and deep amber.

"Jane."

"Yes?" Her eyes flicked to her lips.

"I'm cold," Her teeth chattered, her lower lip quivered.

"Shit, I'm sorry Maur."

The splashed forward and pulled themselves out at the dock, the warmer water replaced entirely by the cold night air, their breaths coming in ghostly puffs.

Maura stood for a few moments, drops of water shinning in the moonlight over her naked body.

Jane gaze held nothing back, they didn't need words to know exactly where they were going. "Maura," she whispered, her voice rasping with need and emotion.

She shivered violently, her teeth chattering together.

Jane wrapped her sweatshirt around her, gathered their clothes and ushered them to the cottage. In swift movements she turned the shower on full blast, steam immediately billowing out.

"Go on Maura, get in there and warm up. Your lips are blue."

She dropped the sweatshirt and hesitated with a knowing look as Jane's gaze was drawn down the length of her body. Then she stepped into the stall, beneath the cascade of hot water. Her back arched as the blistering heat hit her, a moan escaping her lips.

Molten desire coursed through the brunette, imagining another time, another place, when she would be the reason for that very same reaction. She tore herself away and, wrapped in a blanket, got the fire roaring and the kettle boiling.

Maura was out minutes later, skin pink and soft from the steam.

Jane blushed, shyness overcoming her as she remembered her thoughts moments earlier, and hurried to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and stepped out into sweatpants and a plain t-shirt, her wet hair pilled in a messy bun on the top of her head.

Maura had finished up the tea and cut healthy chunks of coffee cake for them. They conversation was stilted through the meal but then they moved easily together, Maura curling up on her chest as they enjoyed the flickering fire.

Later, when she was lying in bed, with Maura just inches from her, her thoughts were far from innocent. She couldn't clear the image of her round, full breasts with nipples pert from the cold, the flat plane of her stomach, to the vee between her legs. She bit her lip in an attempt to harness a frustrated groan.

This was Maura, she was in love with Maura Isles. She wanted forever with her, not a simple night of passion fueled by a evening skinny dip. She deserved a conversation, a first kiss and slow sweet love making. She gave up trying to distance herself and pulled her into her arms. Maura tuned, their legs entwining, and she tucked her nose into the hollow of Jane's throat, until she at last stopped shivering. Tomorrow, tomorrow she told herself, everything would change.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) This is fun!**

**P.S. If you think this is crazy to be this hot and go swimming in Canada in October, I assure you it's possible. Weird but possible. Three? years ago it was something like 30 degrees thanksgiving weekend (October for us), I went swimming in the lake and got a sunburn :3**


End file.
